


The Sunflower

by Blythe78



Category: South Park
Genre: Anyways hope yall enjoy this fic!, Im not using any spoilers so please read at your own risk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe78/pseuds/Blythe78
Summary: Kyle gives Jimmy Sunflowers.(this is super old so I'm not proud of it anymore! but feel to read it anyway ♥)





	The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: Luminescent-Nebulae, Please send me some love there!!! ♥♥♥

Kyle let out a puff of smoke as he sighed, overlooking the kindergarten yard, looking for someone specific, a tap on his shoulder makes him twirl around, faced with a bright and warm smile, Jimmy. “H-hey Kyle!” He fidgeted, seeming nervous, “So the surprise I-I was t-talking about is this!” He whips his arm from behind his back, clutching a sunflower with outstretched arms, twirling fingers in his grip. Kyles hands wrap around his and grab the sunflower, they both blush as Kyle stares awestruck at the warm, bright flower that reminded him so much of the boy standing before him. “M-m-my grandma loves these, they made her so happy, she told me to give them to the people I love so they can be just as happy!” The boy elaborated. Kyle’s eyes sparkled with adoration before an idea whisked into his mind, he outstretched the flower towards Jimmy. “I want you to have this instead, cause it makes me happy seeing you happy!”. Jimmy took the flower and pulled Kyle into a hug. The school bell rang, and all of the kindergarteners rushed back inside, as Jimmy placed the sunflower into his small yellow backpack before zipping it around the flower. The school bell rings, as children rushed and trampled each other out of the fifth grade classroom, summer had finally begun, Kyle relaxed his shoulders and started packing his books neatly into his bag, he and Jimmy drifted apart since kindergarten, and only talked on occasion, but Jimmy always provided a comforting and calm atmosphere that Kyle desperately needed, he wouldn’t admit it but, he missed talking to him. He picked up his bag and let his eyes roll back up to eye level before jumping at the sight of a figure standing a whisper away from him “HOLY SHI-“ before finishing his sentence his eyes adjusted to the figure before him, he would have recognized that fluffy warm yellow sweater from a mile away. “Oh thank god it’s not an ax murderer, you scared the shit out of me Jimmy.” His laugh escaped through his words as he spoke. “I-I’m sorry! I was just w-wondering- I mean you don’t have to- but me and a couple of g-guys are getting together a-and heading to the theme park by here? A-and well I was just w-wondering if maybe you wanted to come a-along? It’s next Friday!” He let out a nervous smile, he prepared what he was going to say mentally beforehand, but managed to stumble regardless. “Hell yeah dude! That sounds great! I’ll see you there?” Kyle tried to contain his excitement, he hadn’t been to the theme park in a VERY long time, and spending his time with Jimmy was exactly what he needed to de-stress of this hell of a school year. “Sounds good!” Jimmy watched as Kyle walked out of the classroom and smiled. Kyle spent his whole week waiting; it felt like the day would never come that he’d get to hang out with Jimmy again, they were close in kindergarten all the way through 2nd grade but drifted apart from each other a bit after making friends with vastly different groups. Finally, after what felt like eons of waiting the day had come, and Kyle was pumped, he slipped out of his bed and ran downstairs before shuffling some Eggo waffles drenched in syrup into his mouth, as Ike gave him a judgemental stare before very politely cutting small pieces. “What are you so happy about? It’s gross, and I’m trying to eat.” Kyle simply rolled his eyes before finishing the last drop of orange juice in his cup. “Can we go already, mom? We have to have extra time to go into the store.” Sheila glanced at Kyle then look at him from head to toe. “Sure bubbie as soon as you change out of your pajamas.” Kyles face lit up bright red from embarrassment before racing upstairs to change. After Sheila dropped Kyle off, he was left alone to navigate through the summer crowd, Friday’s were always the busiest, and it annoyed Kyle to surf through a crowd of sweaty rude people, but he tried to remain calm. After having several people shove him, and having his foot run over by 3 different strollers, Kyle was pissed, but once he saw that bright yellow sweater he relaxed, and rushed over to give him a high five. He also briefly waved and smiled to Craig and Tweek who were eating some ice cream together. Clyde was sitting on the floor looking exhausted from walking, and token was leaning against a pole texting, only looking up to say hello and ask how Kyle was doing. They walked around the park for hours, blasting through as many rides as they could cram in, their feet felt like jelly from waiting in long lines, but even so they challenged each other to race to their last ride, skidding to a stop before the massive “Hurricane Hell”, the most terrifying water ride to ever exist. Clyde interrupted the silence first “I heard some highschooler pissed himself on this!” Token just scowled in response. Tweek was shaking from anxiety, so Craig decided they’d just ask their parents to pick them up and head home early, meanwhile Clyde’s stomach wasn’t feeling up to the challenge after eating a ultra spicy chilly dog, and Token had a very strict sleep schedule he wanted to uphold, so all that was left of the once large group was Jimmy and Kyle. “You still want to do this?” “F-fuck yeah Kyle.” Jimmy seemed to be considering something before speaking up “Let’s t-try to dab when they take the photo!” Kyle snorted from the unexpected proposal and simply replied “Pfft sure.” The harnesses from above clicked into place, Jimmy had managed to snag them both seats at the front, meaning the drops were going to be even more exhilarating. Kyle and Jimmy had no fear, until it got to the last drop, it felt like they’d been dropped out of a plane, Kyle quickly realized their agreement to dab, and struck his pose, turns out it was too late, as when they checked the photos Jimmy burst into a fit of laughter “I-It looks..like y-you’re aggressively sneezing..” he had to wipe the tears from his eyes before buying two copies of the photo for 5 dollars, and handing one to Kyle “I want you to cherish this m-moment forever, look at y-your sneeze face and t-think of our b-beautiful friendship…..” Batting his eyes dramatically, Kyle playfully punched his shoulder and they walked back to the parking lot. “Well I g-guess this is g-goodbye, we s-should do this more often.” Jimmy let a smile shine through, before Kyle said “hold on one second before I go, I have a surprise, close your eyes!” Jimmy laughed “Kyle this b-better not be the s-start of a shitty p-porno.” He could hear Kyles laugh in the distance, then the sound of a trunk popping open, before clicking shut, as a bag crinkled footsteps quickly approached. “Here! You can open your eyes.” Jimmy blinked his eyes a few times before seeing the sunflower “W-wow...So you still r-remember that?” Kyle felt a little nervous and explained “I know it’s a bit cheesy but I remembered you saying they made you happy, so I wanted to thank you for inviting me out!” Jimmy looked genuinely touched and smiled back at Kyle “T-thanks Kyle, that's r-really nice of you.” They waved goodbye as Kyle got into the car with his mother and relaxed against the cold leather seat, already feeling a sunburn beginning to show itself. Freshman year, Kyle was preparing for his first date, as he combed and gelled his fire red curls, he kept thinking about how happy he was recently, he and Jimmy had been best friends throughout middle school, and confessed in the summer of 8th grade, they decided to take things slow, and made sure both of them were always comfortable, communicating when necessary. Jimmy was an absolute dork, but Kyle really loved him, he found out in middle school, when Jimmy was doing a speech at school assembly, he rose upon the podium and didn’t even seem nervous, at one point he was losing his train of thought, but his hazel eyes made their way to Kyle, and he smiled, Kyle felt warm watching him speak so confidently, he took the time to honestly _LOOK_ at Jimmy for the first time, noticing the freckles that splashed across his face, his warm round eyes, upturned button nose, and adorable rainbow braces that showed through his smiles, he realized how amazing Jimmy was, how calm he made him, how happy he made him, at the end of his big speech Kyle gave him a Bouquet. Kyle arrived at the movie theater ten minutes early, expecting to wait for Jimmy, but he was already there, leaning against the wall of the theater, texting on his phone, he was wearing jeans and a yellow long-sleeved shirt that framed his figure well, showing the bits of muscle he had built up after doing the Special Olympics over the year, he had Kyles fluffy green ushanka Kyle had let him try it on a few weeks back, and seeing how good he looked with it on, he made Jimmy keep it, it suited him much better anyway. Clouds of breath from the winter air encircled the two as Kyle waved to Jimmy, the two headed inside. Laughing as Jimmy showed Kyle all of the drunk texts Clyde had sent him last night, including just the phrase “Benis Penis”, they had accidentally made it a habit to drunk text each other memes, the heating in the theater felt like a blanket encasing and protecting them from the harsh, biting winter air outside, the aroma of popcorn filled the air as they could hear the slushie machines whirring to a start. Kyle ordered popcorn and a red slushie; Jimmy ordered sour gummy bears and a blue slushie, then they seated themselves into the theater. It was the newest horror movie “Jump” and the title didn’t lie, and halfway through a massive jumpscare made Kyle jolt, scattering popcorn everywhere, Jimmy couldn’t stop snorting from laughing, until a bodyguard forcibly removed them from the theater, Kyle was livid and only getting angrier by the second but he looked over to see Jimmy hunched over from laughing so hard, wiping tears from his eyes, and the anger immediately washed away from Kyle, as if it was never there to begin with, without thinking he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and led them to his car, after all, he was Jimmy’s ride, the car door clicked shut and after five minutes of driving in silence Kyle broke the silence “I’m honestly kind of glad we got kicked out, that movie was god awful.” Jimmy snorted “Yeah no k-kidding! Like get your shit t-together B-Becky and maybe don’t trip 2 seconds into a c-chase scene!” They laughed and continued to rant about the film playfully, and the bodyguard, before Kyle had already pulled up into Jimmy’s Driveway, Kyle walked him to the door. “I had f-fun” Jimmy stated before staring at Kyle with eyes that screamed of affection, then he held Kyles Hand and kissed his cheek, stepping inside. “Goodnight Kyle” smiling and waving before carefully shutting the creaking door closed, leaving Kyle speechless. After some lucky acceptances, Kyle and Jimmy got into the same college, meaning they could share an apartment, it wasn’t unnatural after dating for a few years, Kyles bag was heavy from the number of thick textbooks he’d loaded into it for classes, he had to walk nearly a mile to get home, his back was aching, and his English teacher marked him done for an unfair reason, but none of that mattered, not in the slightest, because Kyle had a small box carefully placed inside of his pocket, it had a been there for a month, but he finally asked Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Craig, and Tweek for help setting up the perfect engagement, and everything fell into place tonight. After taking Jimmy to his favorite diner, they walked through their local park, it was filled to the brim with beautiful trees, as full and fresh green leaves were falling, Kyle led Jimmy to a remote area that’s away from the busy streets, surrounded by massive trees that hide the harsh world, decorated in fairy lights, emitting a warm yellow glow, lighting the dim forest. Jimmy spins his head around, taking in the view “W-w-whats all this Kyle? Y-you trying to propo-” Jimmy jokingly starts, but before he can he turns around and sees Kyle on one Knee, in one hand holding a ring, in the other a bouquet of Sunflowers. “Jimmy, Every time I talk to you I feel like I’m seeing the world again for the first time, everything is bright and warm, and I feel safe with you, your laugh is adorable, your horrible 3 am meme texts are the best, I want to spend my life with you, everything I do, I want to do it with you and I really truly love you, so… Jimmy Valmer… Will you marry me?” Before Jimmy can come up with a response, he tackles Kyle onto the ground in a kiss. “Y-You asshole I bought a r-ring too!!! I was going to p-propose next w-week" They laugh and lay on the forest floor talking for hours, surrounded by fairy lights, planning their wedding. Jimmy hadn’t been feeling good for a month, but when he fainted, they brought him into the ER, they explained that Jimmy had a condition that needs to be monitored closely for a few weeks at the hospital, the doctors said not to worry and that this happens often, Kyle opened the hospital door and sat down on the bed beside Jimmy “How’re you feeling?” Jimmy smiles faintly “I feel alright; it’s weird to have to be looked after when I’m okay but, better safe than sorry!” Kyle smiled “I brought over some wedding stuff so you and I can pick out what we like! That way you aren’t bored out of your mind here.” They laughed and debated which shade of blue was the best napkin color for an hour and a half. Jimmy had maintained a lot of his friends and was close with them all, so he received a lot of visitors. It was 10:30 p.m. Stan had been wanting to say hello to Jimmy for a while and pay him a visit, so Stan picked Kyle up, and they decided to head to the hospital together, Kyle got into the car and slammed the door shut “Sorry, I forgot how light your car door is dude.” Stan laughed “no problem dude, hey what turn do I take here?” “Oh uh left” 10 minutes passed before Kyle spoke up “So how’s Wendy?” Stan beamed “She’s doing amazing!!!” She got an A+ on the essay she’s been working _NON-STOP_ for! Then she got a promotion at work! She’s the manager now!” Kyle smiled at his friend's enthusiasm “wow sounds impressive- oh we’re here." Kyle and Stan walked in through the front doors that opened with a hiss, the hospital was cold, and Kyle felt uneasy, he always did going in, he was so worried of whether or not Jimmy was lonely if Jimmy was eating well enough if he was having a good day. He walked up to the counter and got situated, before heading down the hallway to get to Jimmy’s room, he’d been cooped up in here for a few weeks, so Kyle was happy any chance he got to spend time with him, through the corner of his eye they see the doctors rolling away a person with a sheet over them, with on their arm sleeves poking out. Stan felt sick at the sight, while Kyle just felt a bit sad “Man it’s going to be a hard day for that persons fami-“ before he could finish his sentence, Kyle saw the sleeve of a yellow sweater from underneath the sheet, he could recognize that bright yellow sweater from anywhere. Kyle raced down the corridor at full speed slamming the door to Jimmy’s room open, only to find an empty bed with ruffled sheets, things were scattered about, nothing was in place, the walls were closing in on him, he couldn’t hear anything Stan was saying to him, if anything at all, he was screaming and crying, but he couldn’t hear his voice but he did hear a doctor walk behind Stan and start to speak with him. “Are you Jimmy Valmers family?” Stan nervously responded “Yes this is his fiancé, did he get transferred to a different room?” The doctor looked tired, sad. Kyle could hear the doctors voice clear as day when he said “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Jimmy Valmer was just pronounced dead.” Kyle couldn’t scream anymore, his voice had given out, he laid on his knees holding the sunflower he had brought for Jimmy, crying. Lightning cracked, and Thunder boomed, rain poured as Kyle stood over the grave of Jimmy Valmer, they had just buried him hours ago, and Kyle was still shaking, he walked over and stared at his grave “Beloved Son and Fiancé, Who’s smile brightened everyone life it touched.” Letting the tears run down his cheeks and hit the ground, Kyle gripped the bouquet of sunflowers before placing it on his grave one last time...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to do that to you guys please don't hurt me. I'm also sorry that Sunflowers are now traumatic for you guys. :( ♥


End file.
